Kyoko Kirigiri/Image Gallery
Character Designs Official Designs tumblr_mk8z4md71z1ru9gkqo1_1280.jpg|Kyoko's design. 016.jpg|Kyoko's anime design. Kyoko DR3.png|Kyoko's design in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Kyoko in the Beta Version (Top - the second order from right to left). tumblr_mj6t7cso8d1r5kw8so2_1280.jpg|Kyoko's beta design. betakirigiriandmaizono.jpg|A newer version of Kyoko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Sayaka Maizono. Early Kirigiri.png|Kyoko's early design. Dr3kyokodesign.png|Rough draft of Kyoko's design in Danganronpa 3. Game Events Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Kyoko on the Danganronpa Beta poster screen. Kirigiri-corpse_Beta.PNG|Kyoko's corpse in the BETA version of the game. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Kyoko in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountering all the other students. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Chapter 4 Sakura_Suicide.jpg|Makoto, Kyoko and Aoi Asahina discovered Sakura Ogami's corpse. Chapter 5 Kirigiri Saves Naegi.png|Kyoko saved Makoto from the mastermind. Porr kirikiri.png|Kyoko about to get executed in the bad ending. Chapter 6 Kyouko and Jin .png|Kyoko and her father years ago. Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Kirigiri's Hand.png|Kyoko showed her burned hand in other to clear the suspicion towards her as the mastermind. Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Kyoko with the other survivors at the door. Special tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do4_1280.png|Kyoko's underwear. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Event 163.png|Kyoko arrived in the last class trial. Event 176.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya Togami left the class trial. Event 179.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (1). Event 180.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya at the dock port (2). Event 182.png|Makoto, Kyoko and Byakuya left the island. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Trailer Kyoko playing basketball.jpg|Kyoko playing basketball. Anime Screenshots Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Kyouko_Kirigiri_and_Celestia_Ludenberg_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Kyoko and Celestia Ludenberg in the opening. Episode 01 Kyouko_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Kyoko's introduction. .jpg|In the cafeteria. Kyoko's reaction to the tapes.png|Kyoko's reaction to the first motive. Episode 03 Kirigiri anime episode 3.jpg|Kyoko witnessed Leon Kuwata's execution. Kirigiri.png|Kyoko questioned Makoto how he could know that Kyoko visited him to talk about Sayaka. Episode 05 9.JPG|Kyoko in the second Class Trial. Episode 06 MAKOTO KYOKO AND AOI FIRST SEEING ALTER EGO.jpg|Kyoko and the others meeting Alter Ego in the Bath's locker room. TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo Owada's crime that took the life of his master. Episode 08 Kirigiri sonrojada.jpg|Kyoko was blushing while she was talking to Makoto. Episode 09 Kirigiri tasting the powder.jpg|Kyoko tasted the powder given by Byakuya. Episode 10 Kyoko kirigiri revelationep10.jpg|Kyoko revealed that the corpse founded in the botani garden is Mukuro Ikusaba's. Episode 11 danganronpa-11-kyouko_kirigiri-detective-trial-accused-emotionless-calm.jpg|Kyoko being accused as the killer of Mukuro Ikusaba. Kirigiri after have voted Naegi as guilty.jpg|Kyoko in severe emotional anguish after had voted Makoto as guilty. Kirigiri with garbage on the head.jpg|Kyoko came to rescue Makoto. Kirigiri with the master key.jpg|Kyoko with the master key. bai bai kyoko.png|Kyoko was imaging her execution if not for Makoto taking the blame instead. Episode 12 Kirigiri with her father.jpg|A picture of Kyoko and Jin in the past. 39.jpg|Kyoko discovers her father's bones. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Kiri filthy.jpg|Kyoko during the final trial. Kirigiri after Junko's appearance.jpg|Kyoko's reaction after Junko Enoshima, the mastermind appeared. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Kirigiri desperate.jpg|Kyoko in heavy shock, realizing Makoto's lethal situation. Kirigiri motivated by Naegi's words.jpg|Kyoko recovered from the shock with Makoto's encouragement. Kirigiri in ep 13.jpg|Kyoko smiled before she and the other survivors "graduate" from the academy. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Kyoko in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Trailer Kyoko's smile introduction.jpg|Kyoko's introduction. Opening Kyoko_Kirirgirir_with_a_Monokuma_bracelet.png|Kyoko in the opening. DR3 Kyoko OP.jpg|Kyoko in the opening (2). Kyoko_&_Monokuma.png|Kyoko in the opening (3). Episode 01 Naegi_Asahina_&_Kirigiri.png|Kyoko arrived in the boardroom with Makoto and Hina. Episode 02 Kirigiri's_distraction.png|Kyoko created a distraction so Makoto can escape. Kazuo_stops_Kyoko.png|Kazuo Tengan calmed Kyoko down. Episode 03 Kirigiri dodged.jpg|Kyoko dodged Juzo Sakakura's attack. Episode 08 Koichi saves Kyoko.png|Kyoko saved by Koichi Kizakura from falling to a bottomless pit. Kyoko shocked face.png|Kyoko gets a shock upon learning that Koichi disobeyed his NG code to save her from the pit. young kyouko and jin again.png|Young Kyoko and Jin in Koichi's flashback. Novels Danganronpa/Zero DR05.jpg|Jin and Kyoko's discussion. Danganronpa Kirigiri l_51b17fb94c129.jpg|Young Kyoko. Danganronpakirigiri.jpg|Kyoko on the cover of Danganronpa Kirigiri. Drkirigiri02.jpg|Yui Samidare and Kyoko at the first chapter of the novels. Drkirigiri01.jpg|Yui and Kyoko at the last chapter of the novels. Kyoko's card.png|Kyoko's DSC number. Drkirigiri2.jpg|Yui and Kyoko on the cover of Danganronpa Kirigiri 2. Middle school Kyoko.jpg|Kyoko in the second novel of Danganronpa Kirigiri. tumblr_n08r9bbgBi1qhgst7o2_1280.jpg|Characters of the second volume. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Kyoko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Manga Appearances File:Kirigirichibi.png|Kyoko, chibi-style. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Kyoko while Monokuma explains that the students are trapped in Hope's Peak Academy. Kirigiri quesyioning Monokuma's goals.png|Kyoko questioning Monokuma's first objective. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Kyoko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Kyoko's reaction after Byakuya comments on the murders being a game. Kyoko questionning Monokuma.jpg|Kyoko questioning Monokuma on her body. Stage Appearances Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Kirigiri and Maizono live stage.jpg|Sayaka (Hinako Tanaka) and Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) Full Outfits in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Kyoko played by Rei Okamata.png|Kyoko's (Rei Okamoto) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Kyoko on the Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. Official Art Kirigiri03.png|Official Art. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|Kyoko and Mukuro on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 7. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Kyoko and Sayaka on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 2. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Official Scan. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine1.jpg|Magazine article. Magazine2.jpg|Magazine article. Magazinne.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle1.jpg|Magazine article. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Magazine article. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Danganronpa Reload Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Danganronpa Reload official art. Kyoko&Sayaka.jpg|Official Art. The girls on the cover.jpg|Kyoko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Young Kyoko through Older Kyoko.png|Official Art. 01564800.png|After School Lesson. Official Art of Sayaka Kyoko and Monokuma being a creep.png|Official Art. Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Kyoko's DR3 Figure Poster Art. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. Animation desk art.jpg|Official Art. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Official Art. Olderkyoko2.jpg|Kyoko in the Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's teaser. Recal the END.jpg|Kyoko and Chisa Yukizome in Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's ending cover. Kyokogunsgirlsz.png|Kyoko's profile in the collaboration of Danganronpa 3 and Guns Girl Z. Official Site Kirigiri_Official_Anime_Site.png|Kyoko on the official anime site. Kirigiri Detective Official Site 2.jpg|Kyoko on the official game site (character part). Choose your character.png|Kyoko on the character select screen. Kyoko on the official site.png|Kyoko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Kyoko's profiles.png|Kyoko's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Category:Image galleries